Confession
by drarryderps
Summary: He woke up to the sun in his eyes. Knocks pounded against his door. He makes a confession.:Supposed to be funny, nothing else. .: :Not a onesot anymore: :Bunch of short humor drabbles:
1. Confessions

This is just a small drabble. I really have no idea if it's funny or not…just a drabble. Tell me if it is though! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! If I did then the part when Naruto and Sasuke kissed would've turned into a make-out session! But it's not mine! So they won't be together! T-T

* * *

Confessions

* * *

His eyes opened to the welcomed warmth of the morning sun's rays. He sat up in bed, his hands rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He threw the covers off his legs and stood up out of his bed and stretched out his arms. A yawn escaped his lips thin lips as his arms dropped back down to his sides. He looked at his bed and saw a bump which his blankets covered. He searched the floor for his boxers and night pants to cover up his bare legs. As he finally found them and pulled them on he heard knocking on his door, load knocking.

His feet moved him towards to lump on the bed, deciding to ignore the knocking for a while. Getting close enough to the lump he bent down and pulled the blanket down a few inches, he revealed a head crowned with golden short locks. A small smile graced his features as he looked at the sleeping form. The knocking became louder and more irritating, to point of which he was going to kill who ever was on the other side. He thin lips pressed against the sleeping figures cheek as he tucked the blankets a little deeper around the sleeping person.

He left the room, walking barefoot at a slow and steady pace. He hands touched the doorknobs cold metal. With a quick movement of his hand the doorknob turned and he pulled it back to open it. What he saw before hi cause his jaw to drop to the ground.

There, in the front of his house, on HIS property, was a mass of girls. They were screaming and squealing at the sight of him.

"EEEEEK! It's Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" someone from the massive crowd yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he cussed pointing his index finger at them.

"No, someone made Sasuke-kun mad!"

"WHO?! I'll killed them!"

"You!" he yelled.

"ME?! NO! Then I'll have to killed myself!" the girl screamed, pulling out a switchblade from her purse, "Ah' well! At least I got to see Sasuke-kun without a shirt on!"

"WAIT! STOP!" he yelled out, gesturing his hands for her to stop.

"WA?" the whole crowd screamed.

"But she made you mad! Whoever made you mad must die!" someone cried out.

"But if someone dies here then it will stain the ground he walks on, and he will get dirty!" someone else shouted.

"Yes, your rite! I must kill myself somewhere else!" the switchblade girl cried, "I shall do it on someone else's lawn!"

"NO! STOP! ANSWER ME! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ON MY LAWN ON THE FIRST PLACE?!" he shouted.

A woman stepped forward. She looked much older then the rest and was in a suit, with a skirt. (A/n: …ummm…)

"We, Sasuke-kun, are the official Sasuke fan club! And we are here to offer ourselves to be your love slaves", she voiced out, gesturing her hands to the crowd.

"AHHHH! THAT'S THE TRUTH SASUKE-KUN!" the whole crowd screamed, screeching.

He looked at the crowd and saw that every girl was wearing a shirt with his face on it. Some were holding up poster with his face on or his name on it.

"But I don't want love slaves", he said, pointing to himself.

"Then you can choose one of you choice", the woman said, smirking.

"OOH! OOH! PICK ME SASUKE-KUN!" voice started to shout.

"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT A FEMALE LOVE SLAVE!"

"Why not?! Aren't you straight?" the woman whined, questioning him about his sexual orientation.

"NO!"

"You're bi?"

"NO!"

"Your gay then?"

"No damn duh!"

"…We also have male love slaves!" the woman chided, signaling to the crowd.

He watched as men walked up from the crowd, wearing 'I LOVE SASUKE!' t-shirts, eyes filled with adoration.

"AAAAHHHH!" he screamed.

"Uhhh….Sasuke?" a gentle voice said behind him, "Why are you screaming?"

"Oh! I'm sorry did I wake you?" he chided turning around to face the owner of the voice.

There stood a boy with golden locks crowning his head. He had a pillow covering his bare body and his hands were rubbing his eyes.

"You have a lover already!" the woman yelled, pointing a finger at him.

"Yes I do!"

Sasuke pulled the boy in his arms and held him close to his chest. The boy's back pressing against his chest.

"EVERYONE! I AM GAY!" he shouted, "AND THIS IS MY BOYFRIEND, NARUTO!"

Gasps sounded in the crowd.

Another girls came up, she looked about 14-16 years old.

"Well that's great! 'Cause we're also Yaoi lovers!"

The crowd squealed in agreement.

"Mother fucker!" he cried.

THE END

* * *

A/n: That is one of the most fucked up stories ever…-.-

REVIEW!


	2. Which: Itachi’s ramen or Sasuke’s ramen?

I decided to change this into something full of little drabbles that are tuck in my head. The idea for this drabble came when I was about to fall asleep in bed. It was heard to NOT laugh. XD

Disclaimer: ME no own. You no sue!

* * *

Which: Itachi's ramen or Sasuke's ramen?

* * *

"Naruto come here!" chided Sasuke; in his hand a bowl of Ramen.  
" No! Come here Naruto-kun!" Itachi called out, his hands also holding a bowl of ramen.

"Uhhh…which ramen?" Naruto asked himself, turning his head to look at the men, who were approximately two yards away from him on right and left.

"Here, Naruto!" Sasuke called out, staring at the blonde.

"No, here!" Itachi's battled.

"WAAAHHHHH!" Naruto broke into tears (Anime style. With tears streaming out like water fountains.), scared about which to choose.

"Don't cry! CHOOSE!" yelled out Sasuke.

"WAAHHHH! ITACHI!" Naruto yelled and ran to Itachi.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Little brother!" laughed Itachi, "I WON!"

"But…but…I thought you loved me Naruto!" cried Sasuke, about to cry.

"I don't like Itachi." Naruto took the bowl of ramen out of Itachi's hands and threw it into his face.

"AAAHH! HOT! HOT!" cried Itachi.

"Ewww!" Naruto lifted his leg up and maneuvered it so his foot would meet with the area between Itachi's legs.

"Son of a b----!" Itachi fell to the ground, clutching his oh so poor nuts.

Out of nowhere he pulls out a baseball bat, and starts to hit Itachi with it.

"HIT TOY! HIT TOY!" he starts to yell out.

Hitting Itachi with the bat it until he's passed out from the pain. Naruto drops the bat and looks at Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" screamed Naruto, running towards Sasuke.

He practically jumped on Sasuke as he finally reached his boyfriend. Sasuke sat on the ground, his back against a tree. Naruto on his lap, eating ramen. Itachi was somewhere.

"Why'd you go to Itachi before?" he spoke up, looking at his boyfriend.

"To throw the ramen in his face and to hurt him", replied Naruto, finishing his ramen, "I would never leave you Sasuke. If I was, why the hell would it be Itachi?"

"Dunno."

Naruto cuddled close to Sasuke, the empty bowl on the ground away from his. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and dug his face into Sasuke's chest and fell asleep.

"Give me the boy little brother!" an eerie voice said.

Sasuke moved his head up and looked at the owner of the eerie voice.

"AAHHH! Eerie voice!" Sasuke cried.

He stood up with Naruto cradled in his arms.

"NEVER! I would never give him to you!" he cried and started to run.

"Give him to me!"

"NEVER!"

Sasuke started to run, Naruto still cradled in his arms. Itachi waving the bat in the air like a mad man, chasing Sasuke.

"Come back here you little runt! And give me Naruto!" Itachi yelled.

* * *

LMAO! Funny? 


End file.
